User talk:Purio
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Nerfmaster8 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Nerfmaster8 (talk) 02:03, January 14, 2014 (UTC) hey there whoops forgot about that, i can create a copy in a template for you to access. the bold text is the mediawiki page name. link to template: http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Test. hope that helps. as for asking the community, i would rather ask than just force a decision that way it stays a community and not a dictatorship :) i won't create the affiliation page until i hear from you again regarding rio wiki's consensus. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:07, January 14, 2014 (UTC) the other admin is http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/User:Macrauchenia, he asked me to look around for more fans. by the way, you should change "Nermaster8" to http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nerfmaster8 on the major announcement. Nermaster8 is a vandal and was impersonating me on another wiki. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 19:11, January 14, 2014 (UTC) image request I just want to ask a quick question, are you good with photoshop? If you are, would you be willing to strip a few logos out of advertisement images? I can send you the images via email if you provide one. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:56, January 15, 2014 (UTC) awesome i can already see that you are pretty good with photoshop, you already proved that in my email request :) no need to prove further. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 17:12, January 16, 2014 (UTC) email just sent you another email, i do have a few more images to ask if you could strip out of advertisements along with a few images to delete the background (no transparency). i will send you the images when i get them all together after i make an attempt on the backgrounds - most are not too bad. Thanks for your time and consideration :) looks like the poll is stable at 11 yes and 3 no. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 20:41, January 18, 2014 (UTC) i seemed to have made a mistake, apparently i forgot that i don't have images regarding watermarks; you can ignore that. i did send you another image request. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:26, January 20, 2014 (UTC) re okay then, i did have a different idea pop up but i would rather either talk it over in email or chat. chat would be easier, do you have time tomorrow? just thought that there might be a more effective way of linking together besides affiliation, try taking a look at the avatar wiki homepage to get an idea of what i mean. it may or may not work depending on how its set up. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:41, January 21, 2014 (UTC) rio wiki staff just wanted to ask, is there anyone besides you currently on the rio wiki who is active or is it just you? Nerfmaster8 (talk) 15:22, January 21, 2014 (UTC) chat since you are in thailand, hoping that's accurate, it might just be easier to communicate using email rather than trying to set up a time that works for both of us as we are on opposite sides of the planet. i also sent you another email, updating the image request as i found 2 more image logos. also, would be interested in knowing who the other active local staff of Rio Wiki are.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:13, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Background So, Nerfmaster tells me you're good with PhotoShop and can possibly make us a new background. I'm not gonna fib, I'd love that very much: with that in mind, would you be able to make us a background from this image: http://simplywallpaper.net/pictures/2010/10/04/ice-age-iceworld-wallpaper.jpg? What I envision is just the landscape, not the characters, not that irksome watermark, just the land. With that stated, I think what would look just splendid would be if we might be able to make it a Gif. I saw the Once Upon A Time Wiki has animated snowflakes on its background, and to be truthful, that'd look stellar on this one. If you can make this stuff happen, I'd be most grateful: get back to me when you can.--Macrauchenia (talk) 23:16, January 22, 2014 (UTC) image request just asking for a progress update, i understand that this may take a while. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 22:45, January 26, 2014 (UTC) re:image request sorry, didn't see your blog on Rio Wiki; i'm not that active there. goodto hear that you are feeling much better now :) Congrates on the acheivement regarding Carlos Saldanha following the Rio wiki! looks like the hard work is paying off, keep it up :) ian/the ninth doctor was given roll back rights here and has been helpful though at the same time, local staff here have not really been as active. regarding affiliation, kung fu panda seems to display it in the best way without distracting viewers. i'm going to adjust the current homepage template to make room but later i still have to rearrange it. i do have updates in store for ice age wiki's home page. i noticed that there is a lot of room on the rio wiki home page for affliation links though i do have to ask, does the latest wiki activity really need to be displayed on the homepage? Nerfmaster8 (talk) 16:23, January 27, 2014 (UTC) just sent you an email, reply through that Nerfmaster8 (talk) 00:07, January 28, 2014 (UTC) image request update i managed to find better images along with a pdf of ads, try and extract the best image that you are able to. I know that you are busy, there's no rush to this. take care of Rio Wiki first. you can worry about this after the release of Rio2. I do want to ask you for any improvement ideas to Ice Age wiki, I have already tried with the home page once and that improvement hasn't really attracted that many new editors :( *think you can create better section header images and or wordmark? **a better "news", "legal disclaimer", featured video/article, poll image **adding in main characters into wordmark: manny, sid, deigo, eddie, crash, scrat Nerfmaster8 (talk) 06:19, February 9, 2014 (UTC) update i found a better way to share the images with you, i set upa folder in google drive and shared it via email. let me know if you are able to view and download the images. you may need to create a google account, not 100% sure on that. just thought this way would be easier, i updated the request as a word document so that i wouldn't have to send you an updated email every time. not sure if you were able to copy the restricted stuff from the template or not, i just protected it as a backup. you should still be able to view it :) regards Nerfmaster8 (talk) 10:01, February 15, 2014 (UTC) yeah, i got your email and replied. i also shared with that gmail :) Nerfmaster8 (talk) 06:26, February 17, 2014 (UTC) latest email? did you happen to get that? Nerfmaster8 (talk) 00:08, March 2, 2014 (UTC) request i finalized the request, there are around 60 images total. try and get all of them if not the best will do. sorry if this takes too long. Really appreciate the help :) Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:38, March 7, 2014 (UTC) affiliate i managed to get around to getting that updated, since i don't really have an image to use; the current image header from Rio wiki will act as a place holder. i saw the folder you shared, the images have been fully updated one final time. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:51, April 2, 2014 (UTC) correction on the previous message, updated the images: removed the completed ones and added in fresh ones (replaced some). updated request document. Do you have time for a quick chat, i understand if not since Rio 2 is releasing in less than a week. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 09:33, April 5, 2014 (UTC) thanks, users are blocked. regarding our last chat, i apologize as i though you updated the shared folder again and not regarding the initial email. have you tried installing the extension wham from the dev wiki? helps a lot on vandalism attacks. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:35, April 13, 2014 (UTC)